Mutation
by AliceJeanne
Summary: Il avait suffit d'une simple mutation aléatoire pour qu'un homme devienne le premier immortel. Des siècles plus tard, témoin des horreurs perpétrées par ses fils, Alexander Corvinus s'interroge. Comment avait-on pu en arriver là? - FICLET (théoriquement)
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient hormis mes idées et mes éventuels OC.

* * *

**Bonjour! J'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur Alexander Corvinus parce que je trouve qu'il est vraiment très important dans la saga underworld mais qu'on en parle pas assez! **

**Je vous laisse découvrir :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

OoooooO

Des aberrations de la nature ! Voilà ce qu'étaient Alexander Corvinus et ses fils aux yeux du premier immortel. Un simple hasard avait voulu qu'il survive à la grande peste et que son organisme s'adapte de façon prodigieuse au virus, le transformant ainsi en la créature la plus puissante que le monde ait portée. Une mutation, une seule mutation avait permis l'apparition d'une nouvelle espèce. Nouvelle espèce qui en avait engendré deux autres par mégarde et qui au fil des siècles avait provoqué une guerre sans merci où les deux partis pourtant frères de sang s'affrontaient sans relâche dans le but d'exterminer l'autre.

Le vieil immortel faisait les cent pas, incapable de prendre une décision que de nombreuses personnes devaient sûrement lui reprocher, à savoir : Que faire de ses fils ? Beaucoup devait certainement le trouver égoïste et faible pour ne pas avoir su à temps, faire le bon choix concernant les deux monstres qu'étaient ses fils. Car oui, à ses yeux ses propres enfants sont des monstres. Ils restent ses enfants cependant, mais impossible d'ignorer le nombre de morts engendrés par les créatures qu'ils avaient pris la liberté de créer à leur image. Parfois il se reprochait d'avoir été trop lâche pour tuer ses fils quand il en avait l'opportunité. Il regarda le cadavre de Viktor posé dans la pièce adjacente, un air de dégoût et de mépris sur son visage. _Celui-ci a bien sacrifié sa fille… mais pour quel résultat ? Une guerre des plus sanguinaire et meurtrière ! J'aurais bien été incapable de vivre avec ça. Et pourtant, toutes ses vies gâchées sont de mon fait._ Il se détourna du corps et continua de marcher.

Il savait de par ses espions que le château hongrois des vampires venait d'être saccagé, un massacre signé de la main de Markus. _Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ? Voilà qu'ils se massacrent entre eux ! Maintenant il va certainement chercher à libérer son frère… je n'imagine même pas les ravages qu'ils pourraient faire tous les deux. Si seulement j'avais la deuxième pièce du puzzle et que je pouvais les mettre en lieu sur…_

Il se demanda si son fils viendrait le voir, s'il penserait à lui pour trouver l'emplacement de la prison de William, puis se dit que de toute manière il ne parviendrait pas à le tuer, ce serait au dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire la vie qu'il avait créée et chérie.

Alors pour tenter de racheter ses fautes, il avait veillé jour et nuit sur eux. Enfin veiller n'était pas vraiment le terme approprié pour définir la surveillance aiguë qu'avait mise en place Alexander autour des vampires, loup-garous et associés. D'une certaine façon cela lui permettait de se sentir encore leur père, de devoir réparer toutes leurs erreurs. Bien sur cela ne l'enchantait pas devoir 'faire le ménage' après chaque massacre de ses fils dans l'espoir que les humains ne découvrent jamais leur existence. Cela lui enfonçait petit à petit un pieu dans le cœur de voir toutes ses abominations, mais au fil des siècles il s'était dit que ce n'était finalement qu'une juste punition.

Il se décida finalement à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Il resta là de longues minutes à se remémorer le commencement de ce qui allait devenir un vrai cauchemar.

OoooooO

* * *

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous?**


	2. Chap 1: Le sujet 0

**Voici donc la suite de ma fic sur Alexander, elle ne devrait pas être très longue et les chapitres assez courts (faut bien compenser une fois de temps en temps^^).**

**Bonne lecture!**

**N'hésitez-pas à laisser un commentaire après votre lecture, je serai ravie d'y répondre! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le sujet 0**

OoooooO

La pénombre régnait dans la maison, le feu venait de mourir dans la cheminée et personne ne l'avait rallumé. Personne n'était entré dans la maison d'Alexander Corvinus depuis que la peste l'avait atteint. Le vieil homme n'avait plus rien, sa femme, ses enfants et ses petits enfants avaient tous succombé et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne les rejoigne.

Ses yeux bleus étaient clos, sa respiration était sifflante et la fièvre le faisait délirer. Il lui arrivait parfois d'implorer, d'implorer pour qu'une âme charitable vienne abréger ses souffrances. Mais malgré ses gémissements et ses plaintes incessantes, personne n'avait franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

La peste ne faisait aucune exception, elle tuait sans distinction vieillards, enfants, hommes, femmes, nobles ou simples badauds. Ceux qui en étaient atteint priaient le seigneur pour que leur lente agonie cesse rapidement. Alexander faisait également parti de ceux là, il demandait depuis presque deux semaines à ce que son supplice s'arrête. Mais rien n'y avait fait, il était toujours là, ses ganglions enflammés formant des bubons le restreignaient ses faibles mouvements.

Il délirait, ne savait plus où il était et appelait sa femme et ses enfants. Rien ne lui semblait réel, la fièvre avait tout envahit et il sentait qu'il perdait progressivement l'esprit.

De dehors lui parvenait l'odeur calcinée des corps que l'on fait brûler afin d'éviter la propagation du fléau. Il essayait de s'interdire d'y penser mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait soustraire ses oreilles aux lamentations des proches des victimes.

De nouveau, il ferma les yeux, tenta de dormir, mais comme il l'avait prévu, rien à faire, il était pour lui impossible de dormir. Alors comme les autres jours depuis l'apparition des symptômes il attendait.

oOo

La mort qu'il souhaitait tant entendre frapper à sa porte ne vint cependant pas. Au contraire, le vieil homme commençait à se sentir mieux. Il n'avait pas encore toute sa tête mais il lui semblait qu'il était presque lucide tout de même.

Son corps étant encore fiévreux et le moindre mouvement demandait d'effectuer des efforts considérables. Il restait donc couché, toujours à écouter les plaintes, des familles des défunts, qui lui parvenaient.

oOo

La fièvre commençait à tomber et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Alexander réussit à dormir. Son sommeil n'était pas de qualité mais il lui permettait au moins de s'échapper de la réalité quelques instants. Lorsque celle-ci revenait à lui il parvenait à trouver la force de la supporter, il n'était pas encore mort alors que beaucoup succombaient en une semaine à peine. Après tout, peut-être avait-il une chance de s'en sortir ?

oOo

Alexander parvint à se lever pour aller chercher un verre d'eau. Ce simple geste, pourtant bien anodin ne faisait que renforcer l'espoir qu'il avait de guérir. Il commençait à remarquer d'étranges changements en lui il avait toujours eu une vue médiocre et pourtant les contours des pièces n'étaient pas aussi flous que d'ordinaire… il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, mettant cette insignifiante modification sur le coup de la fatigue et de son esprit encore un peu embrumé.

oOo

La fièvre semblait l'avoir définitivement quittée et Alexander Corvinus s'autorisa quelques pas dans sa maison, rangeant au passage les quelques babioles qui traînaient au sol. Il était encore bien las mais il sentait que son état allait encore s'améliorer dans les jours à venir.

oOo

Cela faisait un mois maintenant que l'homme avait été contaminé, il aurait du mourir, mais pourtant il était encore là. Il se leva définitivement de son lit et d'un geste vif et fort tira les rideaux. Le soleil envahit la demeure et Alexander poussa un soupir d'aise.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il en franchit le seuil et resta interdit devant le calme mortel qui régnait dans le village. Il se dirigea vers la place centrale, regardant avec horreur les monticules de cadavres qui étaient laissé aux rats et autres prédateurs depuis des semaines. L'odeur putride lui arracha un haut le cœur.

Sur la place centrale, le grand brasier des morts était éteint. Personne ne veillait, aucun mouvement n'était perceptible et aucun son, hormis le croassement de quelques corbeaux, n'était audible.

Alexander hurla alors de toutes ses forces. Malheureusement, rien, à l'exception de l'écho de sa propre voix ne lui revint. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était seul.

oOo

Depuis trois jours, Alexander vivait sur ses réserves personnelles. Il avait fouillé tout le village et comme ses doutes le présageaient il était le seul survivant de l'épidémie. Il avait pris sur lui d'amasser les dépouilles sur la place afin d'achever de les brûler, puis il s'était rendu au cimetière se recueillir sur la tombe des siens. Voilà deux mois qu'ils l'avaient quitté, ils étaient partis dans les premiers, et à présent, il était là seul, devant le marbre gris et froid.

Ses pleurs longtemps contenus avaient échappé à son contrôle et il avait sangloté là pendant de longues heures.

oOo

Le vieil homme mit encore quelques jours avant de se décider à quitter son village. Il prit ce dont il avait besoin pour survivre et partit sur les routes. Il marcha de longues heures, puis des jours, des semaines et au bout de deux mois de long périple, à marchander sa nourriture et un toit pour passer la nuit, il finit par s'arrêter dans une ville qui semblait avoir été épargnée par la maladie.

Il se mit en quête d'un logement et trouva rapidement une âme charitable qui accepta de l'héberger contre de menus services.

Alexander essaya donc de reprendre sa vie en main pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait perdu. Son hôte et sa famille, le trouvait réservé et secret car jamais il ne parlait de son passé et des siens.

oOo

Il resta ainsi une vingtaine d'années dans la famille de Jdanov, celui-ci avait bien remarqué quelques particularités concernant son invité mais ne lui en avait jamais touché mot. Alexander lui en était d'ailleurs très reconnaissant, lui-même était terrifié par les changements qui s'étaient effectués en lui : il avait une vue plus perçante (ses lunettes lui étaient désormais inutiles), une ouïe des plus fine, même son odorat semblait décuplé. Il n'était pas tombé malade depuis son infection par la peste et chaque blessure qu'il subissait paraissait guérir plus vite que jamais. Mais le plus inquiétant aux yeux d'Alexander et de Jdanov c'était l'absence de changement physique chez le premier il n'avait pas vieilli d'un jour depuis deux décennies.

Un soir, alors que Jdanov, le dos courbé par les années, se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il aperçu son ami avec toutes ses affaires sur le pas de la porte. Le vieillard peiné le rejoignit en clopinant et sans un mot le serra dans ses bras.

« _ Je te remercie pour tout Jdanov. Mais les gens commencent à se poser des questions sur mon compte. Je ne peux me permettre de mettre ta famille en danger c'est pourquoi je vais partir. Vous avez trop fait pour moi pour que je ne puisse qu'émettre l'hypothèse de mettre votre sécurité en péril. Embrasse tes fils pour moi, je pars et tu ne me reverras pas. Dit avec la plus grande douceur Alexander Corvinus.

_ Je savais que ce jour viendrait mon ami, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là si vite. Prend soin de toi et j'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions. Mais je veux que tu saches, moi qui suis si croyant, que je pense que si tu as l'opportunité de vivre plus longtemps qu'un simple homme comme moi c'est que tu es amené à faire de grandes choses. » Répondit le brave homme en le serrant fébrilement dans ses bras.

Et il partit sans se retourner, laissant Jdanov sur le pas de sa porte, un regard fier affiché sur son visage.

oOo

Après un siècle d'errance, ne s'arrêtant pas plus de cinq années au même endroit, Alexander Corvinus fut obligé de mettre un nom sur sa nouvelle condition : il était immortel.

OoooooO


	3. Chap 2: Quiescence

**Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 2, je vous annonce que j'ai officiellement fini le brouillon de cette fic et que celle-ci comportera donc 8 chapitres en plus du prologue et d'une annexe avec une flèche du temps (il y aura peut-être un épilogue mais pour l'instant je compte l'inclure au dernier chapitre).**

**Bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Quiescence**

OoooooO

Suite à la découverte de sa nouvelle condition, il restait encore, à Alexander, une tâche ardue : celle de l'acceptation. Dorénavant l'homme qu'il était le jour de sa guérison apparaîtrait tous les jours de l'éternité dans le miroir. Le même corps, figé, serait le sien pour le reste de ses jours pour autant qu'ils aient une fin…

Après avoir quitté Jdanov, le premier immortel avait erré, d'abord en Hongrie, son pays natal, puis il avait décidé de voyager dans toute l'Europe, pris de l'espoir fou qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul miraculé de son espèce. Malheureusement, après des décennies de recherches infructueuses ils du admettre qu'il était seul, douloureusement seul et condamné à le rester.

oOo

Il se rendit d'abord dans un village proche de celui de Jdanov, mais suffisamment loin cependant pour ne croiser personne de connaissance. Il y resta un peu moins d'un mois avant que des gardes ne débarquent chez lui, avertis par un marchant de passage qui l'avait reconnu et accusé de sorcellerie. Alexander protesta vivement, mais compris en voyant le regard des hommes que c'était peine perdue. Son domicile fut fouillé mais, heureusement, celui-ci étant prodigieusement vide, les soupçons des gardes ne furent pas confirmés et le marchand condamné pour diffamation.

Suite à cette altercation, l'immortel décida, néanmoins de partir définitivement plus loin. Il entreprit donc le tour de l'Europe.

Il se rendit en premier en Roumanie, dans une contrée qui sera des années plus tard l'actuelle Transylvanie. Il avait choisi cette destination, au cœur de la chaîne des Carpates, pour une raison bien précise. En effet, depuis la nuit des temps, se racontent dans ce pays nombre de légendes comptant les aptitudes surhumaines et terrifiantes d'immortels buveurs de sang, capables de se transformer en chauve-souris et aux yeux injectés de sang. Alexander n'avait jamais cru un seul instant à l'existence des vampires, à ses yeux ce n'était que des histoires pour enfants. Mais dans son désespoir il était prêt à tout, y compris à rechercher des chimères.

Il battit le pays de long en large pendant dix ans sans rien trouver de plus que quelques chauves-souris de taille plutôt imposante et se nourrissant de sang. Le mythe en était donc bien un, les bêtes attaquant le bétail avec leurs crocs acérés avaient du effrayer quelques hommes des siècles plus tôt…

oOo

Sa deuxième destination fut l'Italie, capitale des arts et monde de culture sous la fin de l'empire romain. Grâce au commerce florissant entre Palerme, où il s'installa pendant une quinzaine d'années, Athènes et Alexandrie, il pu mettre la main sur quantité d'ouvrages qu'il lu de la première page au dernier mot sans pour autant faire de grandes découvertes.

Il donna même des cours à quelques étudiants en médecine et herboristerie. Les locaux que l'on lui avait alloués lui permettaient de tenter toutes les expériences qu'il souhaitait pour connaître les limites de sa nouvelle nature.

Les dissections qu'il pratiquait dans le plus grand secret l'aidaient à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'homme, mais rien, à son époque ne pouvait lui permettre de comprendre une maladie comme la peste. Tout juste savait-on que les rats la transmettaient. Le mystère de sa survie restait toujours entier.

Alexander se mutila de multiples façons différentes, notant scrupuleusement chacune de ses découvertes dans un grand livre dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il notifia ainsi que les écorchures, brûlures et coupures avaient tendance à ne plus rien paraître au bout de quelques heures. Sa cicatrisation était beaucoup plus efficace que celle des simples humains.

Il pouvait entendre à des centaines de mètres des sons faibles alors que même les meilleurs musiciens en étaient incapables. Sa vue était perçante et son odorat affuté, capable de percevoir une seule goutte de poison dans un verre d'eau. Ceci lui permit d'éviter bon nombre de tentatives d'assassinats mises en œuvre par des disciples jaloux de son savoir et de son expérience.

Il tenta certains de ces poisons sur lui-même, à de très petites doses, puis en les augmentant car des quantités capables de mettre à mal un homme ne provoquaient rien en lui. Il finit par prouver qu'à grandes doses il était certainement possible de le tuer, ou tout du moins l'assommer.

Un os fracturé mettait environ une semaine à retrouver sa solidité. Et plus étonnant encore, un doigt sectionné repoussait au bout d'environ un an.

Lorsqu'un jeune homme tenta de l'étrangler, au coin d'une ruelle, pour le détrousser, il pu en revanche notifier que les blessures mortelles telles que celles touchant le cœur, les poumons, la colonne vertébrale, le crâne et certaines artères et autres organes importants devaient certainement lui être fatales si elles étaient prodiguées avec suffisamment de force cependant.

L'homme le laissa pour mort mais le père des immortels survécu avec seulement un léger bleu au niveau du point de serrage. Lorsqu'une semaine plus tard, le malfrat le reconnu dans la rue, il cria à la sorcellerie et la police de la ville fut sur lui en quelques heures. Alexander fut enfermé en l'attente de son jugement.

Il fut condamné à mort par ingestion de cigüe, ironie du sort pour un homme si fervent de la parole de Socrate. Le régent de la cité de Palerme voulait ainsi prouver sa nature de sorcier en prédisant à qui bon l'entendait que si Alexander survivait il serait brûlé par la suite car bien possédé par une créature des enfers. Il fut considéré comme mort après son exécution, sa connaissance des poisons et de l'anatomie ainsi qu'une grande maitrise de son propre corps lui permirent de se faire passer pour un défunt. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans une fosse commune et quitta dès le lendemain l'Italie.

oOo

Il séjourna quinze années en Espagne où il se mit à parfaire ses expériences sur ses limites physiques, découvrant à la suite d'un nouveau passage en prison qu'il était capable de tenir plusieurs semaines sans boire ni manger quoique ce soit.

Lorsque les Goths envahirent l'Italie et se dirigèrent vers la Péninsule Ibérique il prit la direction de la France et de sa capitale : Paris.

oOo

Il prit ses quartiers dans un monastère afin d'y avoir quelque tranquillité. Un hospice en son sein, accueillait les malades de toute la grande ville. Alexander pu ainsi mettre de nouveau à profit ses connaissances et physiologie et, s'exposant à de nombreuses maladies plus mortelles les unes que les autres, compris qu'aucune d'entre elles ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne pouvait plus tomber malade, ni même avoir une simple plaie infectée.

Il se lia d'amitié avec un jeune moine qui buvait ses paroles autant qu'il respectait la sainte bible. Guillaume était curieux et discret, ne posant que peu de questions personnelles à l'immortel. Il le prit donc comme disciple à sa demande et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à comprendre ce qu'était son mentor. Il hésita longuement à dénoncer son maître mais y renonça malgré ses croyances qui le poussaient à voir un être démoniaque sous l'apparence du vieil homme.

Lorsque le Père supérieur de l'ordre compris à son tour ce qu'était son hôte, il organisa un exorcisme afin de faire sortir le serviteur de Satan qui selon lui logeait au sein même du hongrois. Pensant que l'opération n'avait pas fonctionnée, il décida d'expier le mal via la crémation. Alexander ne du son salut, cette fois-ci, qu'à la fidélité de Guillaume qui l'aida à s'enfuir.

Il quitta le monastère et s'installa quelques temps à proximité afin de garder un œil sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci fut radié de son ordre par le grand évêque pour faute grave. On retrouva le jeune moine pendu quelques heures à peine après son jugement. Le père des immortels s'en voulu pour le restant de ses jours, s'estimant entièrement responsable de la mort de son ami.

oOo

Il passa quelques années en Grande-Bretagne et pu partager de nombreuses connaissances avec les anglo-saxons venant coloniser l'île suite au retrait des troupes romaines et à la chute de ce grand empire.

Il vécu ensuite en Allemagne avant d'embarquer vers les terres enneigées et boisées, en Norvège. Il préféra remonter vers le nord, évitant ainsi les conflits du sud de la Scandinavie et le départ des Goths vers de nouvelles conquêtes depuis Oslo.

Puis finalement, presque un siècle après son départ, il prit la décision de rejoindre son pays natal et entama son long périple du retour, maintenant muni de toutes les informations qu'il jugeait nécessaires à la compréhension de sa nouvelle nature d'immortel.

OoooooO

* * *

**Prochain chapitre à méditer: Vecteur. Je vous laisse deviner de quoi cela pourrait bien parler...**


	4. Annexe: ligne du temps

**Voici la ligne temporelle, je la mettrai à jour à chaque nouveau chapitre pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver, elle se trouvera toujours en dernière position en temps qu'annexe.**

**Cette ligne du temps et la version 1 (prologue+chap1-2)**.

* * *

**Ligne du temps**

OoooooO

**305**** : **naissance d'Alexander Corvinus.

**350** : infection d'Alexander Corvinus par le virus de la peste, mutation de celui-ci dans son organisme et naissance du premier immortel.

**350-370 **: Alexander séjourne chez Jdanov.

**370-380** : Roumanie.

**380-395 **: Italie.

**395-410** : Espagne.

**410-430** : France.

**430-445 **: Grande-Bretagne.

**445-460** : Allemagne.

**458** : naissance d'Helena.

**460- 468** : Norvège.

**468-470** : Retour vers la Hongrie.

OoooooO


End file.
